1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a footrest disposed on a bottom of a chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many kinds of conventional chairs each have a footrest disposed on a bottom of a chair. A side of the footrest is pivotally connected to a tracking frame, and the tracking frame is movably mounted in the chair. When the footrest is in use, the footrest and the tracking frame are pulled out from the chair, and the footrest is rotated relative to the tracking frame, such that the footrest can support a user's feet. For storage, the footrest is rotated reversely, and then the footrest and the tracking frame are pushed into the chair, so as to prevent the footrest from occupying too much space.
However, structural disadvantages of the conventional footrest are as follows.
First, a distance that the footrest can be pulled out from the chair is limited to a length of the tracking frame. In addition, in order to fully fold the tracking frame in the chair, the length of the tracking frame is also limited, such that the distance that the footrest can be pulled out is too short to meet users' various needs.
Second, when the footrest is rotated relative to the tracking frame, the footrest can only be rotated to be horizontal but cannot be fixed at any angle, which also cannot meet users' various needs.